To Catch A Criminal
by SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: Master Criminal Spike gets in a high stakes game of cat and mouse with young rising star FBI agent Alexander Harris but when Spike becomes enamoured with Xander it becomes hard to tell who's chasing who.  Human AU
1. Electricity

**Pairing: Spike/Xander mainly... sorta... kinda... Hard to explain just read lol. Also a lot of side pairings. Too many to list right now and honestly not all of them set in stone.**

**Rating: M to be safe**

**Warnings: Language, Blood and gore, M/m sexual activity,**

**Summery: Master thief, con-artist and murderer Spike gets into a high stakes game of Cat and Mouse with young rising star FBI agent Alexander Harris. But when Spike sets his sights on stealing Xander it gets hard to tell who's the Cat and who's the Mouse. (Human A/U)  
**

**Disclaimer: Joss's not mine... I'm gonna go cry in a corner now.**

**A/N: Ok so I'm new to the Buffy Fandom so be kind please. I try my best to be in character here but as some of you might be able to tell I'm actually rather new to Buffy all together. I watched it when I was little but I didn't understand much other than vampires were awesome and Spike was cute. So I'm watching it now and just started season 5 and just started season 2 of Angel so I'm doing my best. Again be gentle. One more thing: This story is more plot than sex. The Spander is gonna be a sloooooow burn. Just so ya know :)**

* * *

Electricity.

That was the only word for what Spike was feeling as he looked at the boy standing not too far away nervously looking up at the towering building before him like a little boy on his first day of school.

Pure electricity coursing through his veins, throughout his entire body.

Just from looking at the boy from behind.

Now _arousal_ he would expect. The boy was more than a bit of all right. Dark shaggy brown hair, broad shoulders and Spike was willing to bet that under that baggy suit he had an impressive body. Yes arousal he expected.

Spike tore his eyes away to look around. You would think if a wanted criminal stood outside the bleedin FBI _headquarters _said criminal wouldn't have to wait **fifteen **bloody minutes! It wasn't as if he didn't stand out like a fucking sore thumb in this crowd of suits. Spike rolled his eyes; you would think that standing in a crowd of supposed brilliant crime fighters would entertain Spike a bit. But no he was twiddling his bloody thumbs! What use was taunting the buggers with the fact that they'll never be able to convict ya if they can't even catch ya in the first place? If this was the best law enforcement had to offer it was no wonder he'd been causing mayhem solo for two years now.

At least he had something to look at while he waited. He looked back up to see brown eyes looking at him with shock.

_Zap.__  
_  
If he had thought looking at the boy from behind sent shocks through him that was nothing. The boy was young, fresh from his bloody training probably, an innocent look to him and those eyes... good god those eyes.

The boy turned away from him and tapped an older agent on the shoulder "Excuse me?"

Mmmm the boy had a nice voice, the kind of voice that made Spike wonder what it would sound like screaming his name. Whether in pain or pleasure he couldn't decide just yet.

The older man turned "Yes?"

"Uh... Isn't that William Pratt?"

Both heads turned to look at him and Spike just waved and smirked. Well well well so out of all the agents it was the boy who spotted him. Impressive.

The older agent groaned "Not this again." he sighed "I'll go alert Finn. Hopefully this time we can put that bastard away." he started walking away gesturing at two guards who nodded. He turned back to the boy "Oh and kid." the boy turned "Good eyes"

The boy smiled brightly at the compliment and Spike felt another jolt of electricity. Scream in pleasure, he decided. _Definitely_ pleasure.

The boy had turned back now and was looking at Spike intensely as the two guards came and cuffed him "Oi!" he yelled but never taking his eyes off the boy "Watch the hands ya brutes." His response was a tightening of the cuffs and a shove to the back "Oh yes that's civilized that." he mumbled.

"Xander!" Two female voices yelled and the boy broke eye contact. Spike saw two women running up a Redhead and a brunet who looked more like a fashion model than a FBI agent.

"Where the hell have you been?" Fashion model said.

"Sorry Cordy I uh..." the boy- No Xander glanced at Spike "Got distracted"

"We were worried" The red head said

"Wills calm down. What's going to happen to me outside of the FBI headquarters?" Xander asked a goofy grin on his face.

Spike passed by just then "Oh yes nothin' dangerous out here pet." the red head gapped at him as he went through the door.

"Is that-"

But Spike heard no more as the door shut. He hopped this trail was one of the quicker ones because he had things to do. Like find out about a certain dark haired browned eyed boy and why even now he still felt the aftershocks of electricty meeting his eyes had given him.

**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry the first chapters so short but the rest are longer. **

**Please tell me what you think I'm super nervous how I did with my first BtVS fic.**

**Review please!**


	2. Romeo And Julliet

**A/N: I want to start by saying happy Thanksgiving . Whether you're all psycho crazy about it like Buffy, or think it's a sham like Willow (I'm with ya Will), Or come down with various diseases like Poor Xander, Perhaps you plan to stalk your ex like Angel (Creepy but whatever floats your boat :)) Or maybe you're getting tied up like dear old spike (you dog you!) Whatever the case have a good one.**

**So apparently this story has already developed a mind of its own and decided to have a time skip. Yeah… I went to go change it but it just was not as good. So there you have it.**

**I want to apologize now for badly written crime scenes. I am not a cop, forensic scientist, mortician, ECT. I am simply a sixteen year old girl who does her best by getting her knowledge from books, fiction and non, and TV fiction and non. Also I am not a thief or any sort of criminal (I swear unless you count that one time I stole my friends cookie when I was 6) I gain my knowledge once again from, books, TV and my delinquent of a friend (the one, oddly enough, that I steal cookies from). But hey I'll do my best :).**

**I want to thank: LIGHTNSHADOWS, AC, aclassicistkitten, Black-Rose23, and Takaouto for the reviews you guys made my day :).**

**On with the chapter!**

**

* * *

****ONE YEAR LATER:**

"It's like the Heimlich, with stripes." Xander said tilting his head a curious look on his face.

"Your mind must be a terrifying place." Cordelia Chase said as they turned away from the Zebra pit to head towards the crime scene.

"At times." Xander admitted as they ducked under the tape "But nothing compared to this." He said as they stared at the body lying on the ground of the Hyena pit.

"Damn" Cordy muttered "Are we positive the Hyena's didn't get to the guy? Looks like he's been mauled."

"There'd be a hell of a lot less of this guy if they had." Xander said looking at the body closely. He looked up to see Cordy giving him a raised eyebrow "What? So I paid attention to field trips every once and awhile. Sue me." He went back to looking at the body while Cordy fished through his pocket.

"Whatever this was it wasn't a robbery. Still has his wallet. Lance Lincoln, sixteen years old." She said holding up the wallet "Credit card, money, star bucks gift card. Whatever this was for it wasn't for material possessions."

Xander nodded when something caught his eye "Hey Cordy what does this look like to you?"

Cordelia came to kneel beside him to look at the victims neck "Like… oh Eeeeuuw a tooth… and _not _a Hyena one."

Xander held back a laugh, a year of seeing dead bodies and they still squicked his partner and one of his closest friends out. "We'll send it down to the lab. See what Tara can dig up." Xander said "As for the body Wes can get more off of it than we ever could. As soon as we're done we'll send it down to him." Xander stood up and began looked down at the floor.

"And I suppose we better go visit the poor kids parents and- Xander?" she stopped when she saw he was once again kneeling on the floor. Smelling something on his hand.

"Move the body." He muttered "Now. And come somebody tell me where to go so I can get a bird's eye view of the ground." An officer pointed him to a set of stairs as others began to carefully move the body. Xander took off towards the stairs Cordeila behind him.

"Xander what's going-"

"The floor, there was something underneath him. A design of some sort."

"Maybe it was decoration for the exibi-"

Xander held up his hand to show red smear "Fresh. And I don't know about you but my gut is telling me this" he raised his hand a little higher "Isn't paint."

They reached the balcony Cordelia took an intake of breath "Well…. Shit."

"Yeah…. That's a word for it."

**

* * *

**

"Up and at 'em Romeo." Came the husky voice of his friend and sometimes accomplice Faith Lehane, followed by something hitting him in the head. "Take those covers off your head Blondie wake up see the sun, hear the birds chirp, smell the roses, feel the grass underneath your feet. Come on now don't-"

"Shut _up _you dozy bint!" Spike shouted throwing the covers off his head he looked around to see what had hit him in the head "A bloody newspaper?" he asked holding it up glaring at her, though it lost much of the menace due the large yawn that followed.

"So about your Julliet-"

"_Xander_." Spike corrected tersly. Ever since he had gotten back from his traditional 'Taunt The Fed's' Trail six months ago he had been searching for any lead one the dark haired agent he had seen in front of the headquarters that day. Of course he didn't have much to go on. And short of getting contacts to hack into the FBI mainframe to search for him,which yes he could do but there was only one person he trusted to do the job and not turn him over to the feds for thier own gain. And then he'd have to deal with questions... and then mocking. He could manage it himself on a good day but considering how fustrated he was he could slip up and get detected and caught. No boy was worth that. Needless to say Spike was **not **in a good mood and Faith's constant teasing of him and Xander being Romeo and Julliet living a real life forbidden romance was not helping.

"Yeah whatever" Faith said as she opened Spikes fridge taking out his orange juice and drinking from the carton.

"Sure help yourself." Spike muttered

"So anyway Julliet, tall, cutie, big brown puppy dog eyes, shaggy hair, broad shoulders, innocent look about him? All in all completley and absolutly fuckable?" The brunet asked as she hoisted herself up on Spike's counter

"Yes. Stop repeating me." Spike said irritably

"Oh _please _Romeo if I was repeating you I'd **still **be going on and on about his eyes. No Blondie I'm agreeing with ya." she took another gulp from the juice carton. "Your boy is front page news Willy-Boy"

Spike spared her a quick glare before unrolling the newspaper in his hands and sure enough there in the background was the boy next to the fashion model agent from that day a year ago.

"I thought you were exagerating but I think maybe you didn't give the boy enough credit." Fiath was saying "There's a black and white close up of 'im if ya flip a few."

Spike did just that and sure enough there was Xander or rather as the caption under picture said _'Specail Agent Alexander Harris'. _Spike smiled, he had a name.

"'Oh thanks Faith'" Faith said in purpously awful british accent "Oh no problem Spike it was nothin' what are friends for? 'No really I know I've been a right bloody pain in the arse these past few months mopin about and what not. Oh and I'm sory for callin' Ya a dozy bint.' Nah really it's fine Five by Five it's not as if I've been giving up any spare time I may have to help you like the loyal best friend I am. Not to mention combing through newspapers for any mention of your Julliet for the past two fucking months... oh wait..."

"Thank you pet." Spike said a smirk on his face "You're still a fucking dozy bint... But thank you. Tell ya wot," he said as he began flipping through the newspaper "I'll get ya a pressie shall I?" He stopped flipping and smiled "How about this?"he threw the paper to her "Smithsonian's openin' a new exhibit apparently".

He watched as the brunets face lit up with a smile "Awww Spike how thoughtful." she said turning it around and putting the picture of a rather expensive looking knife right next to her face. "And look at that, it even matches my eyes."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I think I did pretty good... then again it had Faith there for I like it lol.**

**Once again happy thanksgiving and don't make a bear!**

**Reviews are craved. Tell me if you loved it or not. Constructive critisim is deffititly welcome.**


	3. Cannibalism and Presents

**A/N: So I went to my dads and got pretty far on my Buffy/Angel so I am no longer on the first ep of season 5/2. I just finished Into the Woods for Buffy (Goodbye Riley) and Shroud of Rahmone for Angel. So the story is changing a bit mostly Lorne is being written in cause LOVE the guy, so that was what was taking me so long just taking my new knowladge and applying maybe not to this chapter but soon. And can I just say the Spuffy? Even though I knew it was coming... so so very disturbing, it scared me. Spikes adorable when he has a crush though :).**

**I want to say thanks to aclassicistkitten, crimsonlove4evr, and Black-Rose23 your reviews made me oh so very happy. **

**So on with the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Yo Romeo!" Faith said as she hit Spike on the back of the head "Stop reading the fucking file you have a present to get me."

"Hit me again and I swear-"

"Yeah, have my guts for garters and bath in my blood." Faith rolled her eyes "When is he gonna get here?"

"He'll get here when he gets here." Spike grumbled focused on the manila file in his hands.

"Oh that is it." Faith groaned plucking it out of his hands "You've read this thing a thousand times! I think you know enough about your precious Julliet."

"Oi! Give that back" Spike said standing up lunging for the file. He turned as he heard a knock at the door.

"He's here." Faith said as she headed towards his kitchen.

"No really?" Spike said as he went to open the door "And keep your hands off my orange juice!" he said opening the door.

"Awww Spikey dontcha love me anymore?" came her voice from the kitchen

"I love syphilis more than I love you!" He called over his shoulder. He turned back to the door and smiled "Hullo Ethan."

* * *

"So not just one... but how many different human teeth?" Cordelia asked

"If I'm not mistaken, two." Wesley said pushing up his glasses looking down at the body of Lance Lincoln. "I sent them to Ms. Maclay to confirm as well as cross check the DNA to see if it matches with any known-"

"Wait wait wait!" Cordy said I'm still stuck on that whole _two_ thing."

"Well as I stated earlier I may be wrong about the amount-"

"More than one person _chomped_ on this guy?"

"It is looking that way yes."

Cordelia turned on Xander "_'Let's join the FBI Cord!' _Sure Xand!" she glared at him "I should of gone with acting but no I'm dealing with cannibalism. _Cannibalism!_" she walked out of the room.

Xander turned to Wesly holding back laughter "Sorry, we've yet to deal with Cannibalism. Though for the record the conversation did not go that way... and my voice was not that high."

"Ah yes I'm sure." Wesly said staring at the doorway Cordelia just walked out of.

"And you're not listening to a single word I say." Xander said smirking.

"Yes of cour-" Wesly looked at a smirking Xander and looked down sheepishly "I apologize Agent Harris"

"Wes how many times have I told you? It's Xander." he smiled "Anything else I should know?"

"Well he fought back, he held up his arm here" he pointed "In a brave yet rather vain attempt to defend himself. It also appears he was rewarded with a broken arm for his effort. I have yet conduct a thuro examination but from the hole in his stomach it coupled with the cannibalistic themes we have seen it is not impossible that I will later discover that internal organs are missing."

Xander nodded "Let us know what you find 'Kay Wes?"

"Of course Agent... Xander."

Xander smiled and headed twoards the door "Oh and Wes?"

"Yes?"

"She likes jewelry."

* * *

"May I help you Ma'am?"

"Yes my name is Cecily Addams I'm here to review the new exhibit."

"Of course just let me go check. Do you mind waiting?"

"Of course not."

The security guard headed to his desk and started typing on the computer

"It had better be done Rayne."

_'My dear you insult me. I could crash the most advanced system on the planet thereby causing absolute chaos and here you are questioning my ability to get your... well your aliases name onto a list of approved names. Where is the trust I ask you?'_

"**I've **never claimed to trust you. You old British perv." Faith muttered, adjusting her ear piece subtly.

_'I've given you reason to distrust?'_

"Damn right you-"

_**'Would you both just shut the bloody hell up? I, unlike the two of you, am not standing upright or in some sodding posh motel room! I'm right uncomfortable and waiting for you two to GET ON WITH IT!'**_

"You know I'm doing an awful lot of work for _my _present."

_**'Oh please pet. We both know you wouldn't enjoy it half as much if you weren't involved in the retrieval of it.'**_

"Thank you." Faith said as the guard gave her a pass and she headed towards the exhibit. "True... but couldn't we have picked a diffrent hacker?"

_'I rather think the lady doth protest too much.'_

"You don't shut up and black out the camera's the _lady _is gonna kick the shit out of ya when she gets back."

_'Camera's out and shutting up.'_

Faith smirked as she opened the door to the exhibit and proceeded shove a table in front of it "Oh Romeo Oh Romeo. Where for art thou-"

A ceiling tile moved and Spikes head appeared "If you say another word you're doing this your own bloody self!" he said as he jumped down landing gracefully.

Faith smirked but none the less made the motion of locking her lips and throwing away the key.

"Right then." Spike then grinning widely "Let's get started then."

* * *

**A/N: So there we go Chap 3. **

**I apologize for any spelling errors I have no spell check on this program, and it's almost two in the morning so I wasn't the best with Grammar. But I really wanted to post this so there you are lol I did my best. This is also about 1/3 the chapter length it was supposed to be but again with that whole 2 AM thing. So the next chapter will be the other 2/3 lol.**

**I hoped you liked it, review and let me know. Constructive criticism welcomed.**


	4. Working Together

**A/N: So by now you're all probably wondering when the hell the boy's are gonna meet... or at least speak to eachother or... somethin'! Right? Am I right?**

**Well if all goes as planned an no more cutting chapters ridicously short due to falling asleep at the computer... Soon... I swear. I can't say more without spoiling.**

**So here we go I'm not tired so this chapter WILL be as long as I planned on it being.**

**I want to thank hulettwyo and aclassicistkitten for the reviews. They really make my day, truly.**

**So on with the chapter**

* * *

"Ethan how's it comin' with the alarms on the case Mate?" Spike said

_'Contrary to what seems to be your belief, this is not as simple as just pressing a few buttons and __**abracadabra**__.'_

"Yeah yeah we get it, your job is oh so hard." Faith said sighing "Now stop bitching and press some buttons."

_'You do realize you are in one of the biggest and therefor most well protected museums in the __**world**__? __Yes? Now, I can do it have no doubts, but it takes time and you shutting your bloody mouth for once!'_

Faith opened her mouth "Pet just shut up and let the man do his sodding job yeah?" Spike said an annoyed look on his face.

_'Finally.' _Within fifteen minutes Ethan's voice sounded again _'MY job is done.'_ he said sounding smug.

Faith smirked "Well then... Let's unwrap my present."

**

* * *

**

"Lincoln wasn't the kind of kid we hung out with... ever really. You should be talking to his... oh wait he didn't have any friends" the cocky boy in front of Xander smirked as two of the three other kids chuckled,

Xander couldn't help but glare this kid reminding him a little too much of his own high school years "And yet, Mr. DuFours you four were the last seen with him."

"Listen Agent Harris-" the blond boy started, Tor if Xander remembered correctly, nervously but stopped when Kyle shot a glare at him. "I mean you must remember what high school was like yeah?" he chuckled, nervously if Xander wasn't mistaken. "We were just messin' with La- the little freak. You know how it goes yeah?"

"I do indeed remember being said freak." said smirking at least the kid had the decency to look sheepish. "So, how exactly did you 'mess' with Mr. Lincoln?"

The dark haired girl sighed "We just took his note book OK?"

The blond girl nodded blowing her gum "Yeah I mean it was a field trip. Who takes notes?"

"And then?" Xander asked

"Well then we-" Tor began

"Then Flutie came and asked what was going on, Lincoln had the common sense not to squeal so we gave him back the notebook OK?" Kyle asked glaring "That's it, end of story, last time we saw the nerd. I have class." He got up and started to leave but Xander stopped him and handed him his card.

"If you remember anything." he said

Kyle rolled his eyes, not breaking contact with Xander as he ripped it in half. He grabbed the girls, who were laughing, and wrapped an arm around each as they walked off.

Tor hung back "Could I uh have one of those?" he asked quietly.

Xander smiled "Of course Mr. Hauer" he said holding one out to him "Not gonna rip it on me are you?"

He smiled slightly "No." he tucked it in his back pocket and began to walk away "Uh... Agent Harris?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a... hypothetical question?" Xander nodded "Say the people who... who K..killed Lance. Say they weren't really in contr-"

"TOR!" the blond girl was coming back "Kyle says to move your ass!"

"Coming Heidi!" he called over his shoulder and turned back to Xander and said in a low voice "I'll uh... Call"

* * *

"Ah Ms. Addams was everything in order?" the gaurd asked as Faith walked past the front desk to the door.

She smiled "Yes, everything went... perfect." and with she walked out the door.

* * *

Xander leaned against the car as he waited for Cordelia who was still interviewing the principle. He closed his eyes going over the case in his head, he had pieces but they just weren't all fitting yet. He sighed, if only he could find out what that symbol meant.

"'Scuse me? You Agent Harris?" came an Irish accented voice..

Xander opened his eyes to see the second pair of bluest eyes he had ever seen. Attached to those eyes was an attractive man that gave Xander's stomach butterfly's and a smile that made them flutter. "Um yeah... and you are...?"

"Doyle. The brooding, scowling man behind me is Angel."

Damn, it _was_an Irish accent... he really had a thing for accents. Oh wait he had said something... oh right. He looked behind Doyle and indeed there was someone else there. "So how can I help you?" Angel stepped forward and handed him a card, Xander took it. "Angel Investigations?" he read out loud.

"We were hired by the Lincoln family." Angel said "We were hoping... we could work together?"

Xander stopped leaning on the car and looked at the card for a bit longer "Why not?" He looked at Angels face "You looked surprised."

"Well... uh..."

"He is." said Doyle smiling at Xander "We ask Agents and what not to work together all the time. They usually tell us to fuck off... politely of course."

"Some nonsense about toe stepping and us not being real cops." Angel muttered.

Xander nodded "All I care about is getting the people who killed Lance Lincoln off the street. More help, better chances of finding them quicker. I'll check with my partner but I'll doubt she'll say much for not being cops, if you have a P.I license and you guys are good... I'll take the help."

Angel shook his head and took his wallet out of his pocket and handed a five dollar bill to Doyle who took it and smirked "Thanks Mate." he turned to Xander "I bet him you'd say yes." he smirked.

"Always bet for them to say no... figured you were giving me a mercy win" Angel grumbled.

"Told ya had a feelin' about this one." Doyle said "Should know by now not ta bet against me when I have a gut feeling." he looked at Xander "Wish we had something to share information wise about the case but..." he shook his head.

"No worries. I-"

"Xander!" came Cordy's voice as she came up to him "Oh god I so wish we had traded Flutie is just like freakishly happy. It's like- Who the hell are you two?" she asked as she realized they were not alone.

"This is Angel and Doyle. P.I's" he said handing her the card "They want to work together." Xander said.

Cordy looked at the card and then the two men "Yeah OK. Quicker we're done with these Hannibal Lectors the better."

Xander smirked "My thoughts. I was thinking of having them work on the symbol."

"If they wanna file through books they can go right ahead." she said

During this time Doyle and Angel were watching the interaction one with amused interest. "Symbol you say?" Doyle broke in.

"Oh yeah." Xander said digging a picture out of his pocket "Here" he handed it over "It was under Lance's body in what we're pretty sure was blood. We've looked but can't find out what it means."

Angel looked at the photo "We're on it."

Xander nodded "We'll call if we have anything new." he said as he opened the car door, Cordy doing the same.

"Same." Angel said.

"See you soon then Agent Harris?" Doyle asked smiling that damned smile.

"Uh... Yeah." Xander said smiling back as he got in the car and shut the door.

"Careful Xand." Cordelia said as Xander started the car "You're drooling."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

Spike sat on his chair glad to have his home to himself. He stared at the file he had... found, of Xander. And came to a decision he picked up his phone and dialed.

_'Wolfram and Heart?'_

"Lindsey McDonald. Tell him it's Spike."

_'Already Spike? Didn't we just finish a trial? You ever think of getting checked for ADD or someth-'_

"Not calling for that you plonker."

_What do I owe this pleasure then?'_

"You once told me you had connections inside the FBI."

_'I did.'_

"Connected enough to have a specific agent assigned to a specific case?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So maybe Xander didn't meet Spike but he met **_**someone**_** ;). What can I say, jealous Spike makes me happy.**

**Again sorry for spelling mistakes. **

**Hoped you liked the chapter!**

**Review please.**


	5. Dedicated

**A/N: So mixed reactions to the whole Doyle/Xander thing. But hey what can I love 'em. Nothing can top the all powerful Spander but Doyle's a sweetie and a pretty good match for Xan... It of course would never work cuz Xan has a thing for jerks but that is why we have Spike yes?**

**Thank you to: crimsonlove4evr, aclassicistkitten, LittleWing, and Black-Rose23. For your reviews they make me smile.**

**So with chapter I move things along... that's really all that happens... yeah. A Short filler chapter but important non the less.**

**So on with the chapter.**

* * *

"W-Well you guys definitely have more th-than one killer on your hands." Tara said looking up at them from behind her sheet of blond hair. "These teeth are definitely n-not from t-the same person. The grooves and- Well they're just n-n-not." she said looking back down "as f-for the blood-, and it is blood, certain parts of the sy-symbol are written with the victims blood a-and the rest is drawn with blood from a hyena." Tara ended her explanation.

"Thanks Tara" Xander smiled

"N-no problem Xander." Tara smiled "I couldn't find any matches in the system b-but if you bring in a suspect with a missing tooth... I could compare DNA and dental records."

"I'll try to have something for you to do soon." Xander assured "You did goo-"

"XAN!" came Cordy's voice as she came running into the lab "Xan we have to- Hi Tara" Cordy smiled briefly at Tara and the meek lab tech waved shyly as Cordelia turned back to Xander "Go now. There's been another murder. The principle, Flutie, was found dead..mauled, in his office. And I'd bet you a Coach handbag we'll find the same symbol under his body."

"What are we waiting for then? See you Tara." Xander said waving as he rushed out with Cordy

**

* * *

**"I'm not buying you a handbag." Xander said as they looked at the body of Robert Flutie, a bloody symbol peaking out from underneath.

"How the hell does more than one person come in here _eat _this guy, draw an intricate symbol in blood and no one notices?" Cordelia asked

"Well I guess-" Xander trailed off as he spotted Tor Hauer at the front of a crowd of students trying to get a look, wide eyed and pale. "Give me a sec Cordelia," he said and began heading towards Tor. "Hey," he said to the frightened boy "You OK?"

"No... I... He's dead and-" he broke off as he saw the dark haired girl "Rhonda's coming... she won't like me talking to you. I uh... Need to go. I still have your card, I'll call. Tonight," and with that he was gone.

Xander looked after him for a bit before turning back to Cordy "What was that about?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but he's scared, he knows something, and whatever it is he knows telling me is dangerous." Xander said.

"You think he's one of our Lectors?" Cordy asked

"If he is he seems a pretty damned reluctant one." Xander said. He sighed "We uh finished up here?"

"Yeah, poor Fluties all ready for Wesley" Cordelia said "Let's head back."

**

* * *

**Xander stopped the car "You go ahead Cordy, I'll meet you in the morgue, just catch me up on what Wesley says."

Cordy nodded and headed in the building. Xander sighed and took out his phone and a business card and dialed the number. _'Angel Investigations we ... hope you're helpless... no wait. Uh... um oh bugger' _Xander heard rustling paper and despite his stressed out state couldn't help but smile. _'Uh right then here we go. Angel Investigations we help the helpless."_

Xander chuckled softly "Doyle? It's Special Agent Harris... I don't know if you remember me-"

_''Course I do. Been lookin' for your symbol since I last saw ya. No luck sorry ta say.' _Doyle said

"Well actually I thought I should let you guys know that there's been another murder, The principle at Lance's school."

_'Ah shite really? Well Angel's on another case right now but I think he's got it covered all by his lonesome. I'll spend all the time I can researchin' that symbol of yours.' _Doyle assured him.

Xander smiled a bit "Thanks Doyle, I'll keep you posted."

_'Right Mate. Talk to ya soon then.'_

"Yeah.. Soon." Xander said and hung up the phone feeling just a little bit better.

* * *

Spike stood in the corner of the parking garage, out of view from anyone but still a good view of Xander. The man seemed stressed as the fashion model left the car. It must be the bloody case he was working. Spike had only been following him for a day or so but he had never seen an agent so dedicated. And he had seen a **lot** of agents, had plenty chase him over the years, none like Xander Harris though.

He watched as Xander pulled out his phone after awhile he saw him begin to smile a bit. Spike felt a surge of jealousy wondering who was making him smile, laugh. Who was making the stress visibly melt away.

He sighed, he wished he could just meet the man. But it wasn't like he could just walk up and bloody introduce himself. No, for the first time since he was eighteen he was regretting his chosen 'career'. He crushed yet another cigarette under his boot and lit another one as he watched Xander get out of the car.

Soon. Soon Xander would chase _him _with that single minded determination. Then Spike would walk right on up and introduce himself.

**

* * *

****A/N: There you go. Like I said in the beginning short but important.**

**I hopped you liked it despite the lack of Spike. I liked it but I also used one of my favorite Doyle lines it this Chap (See how Doyle answered the phone lol) Reckon I expanded on the line but the line itself rocks :).**

**As always sorry for any spelling and/or grammar errors in the chapter.**

**Please review, they make me happy! Oh so very happy.**


	6. Get a Life

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry it has taken me so long. Though to my credit it's not like I haven't been **_**trying**_**to post. I've tried about four times since the new year (Happy new year by the way :)) and each time something happens, the computer logs me out and I haven't saved, I go to post only to find the save process was unsucessful, the computer freezes... Yeah so I really hope you all like this chapter for all the trouble it's given me.**

**Before I post I have to say a little somethin': So I have finished Buffy season 5 and Angel season 2... WHAT THE HELL? Buffy **_**DIED**_**? The show is BUFFY the Vampire Slayer! You can't have Buffy with NO BUFFY! What Buffy-bot's gonna replace her? (Please say it ain't so!) I mean I know I've said a thousand times she's annoying but ya didn't have to kill her off Joss! Deep down I kinda liked her! And NOW over on ANGEL we're gonna have broody Angel! Not a fan of the brooding Angel here. He just STOPPED brooding over DARLA. COME ON!**

**Ok I'm done... Had to say that. Don't tell me what the deal is not wanting the spoilers... but uh... seriously Buffy-bots not takin over is she? Lol.**

**Now I met Fred and I love her unfortunatly I like barley know her so... Yeah... don't expect to see her anytime soon.**

**I want to thank: LittleWing, aclassicistkitten, Black-Rose23, and Laurenmlbc. For the wonderful reviews!**

**Also something you may not like about this chapter... NO Spike. Like not even once. Yeah... Sorry.**

**So I've made you all wait long enough- On with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**Xander opened the morgue door and the first thing he heard was "Oh gross!" he sighed, the woman saw dead bodies before, you would've think she would've stopped being so grossed out by now.

"What've we got Wes?" Xander asked as he approached the exam table.

"Well, as I was telling Ms. Chase here, I think it is safe to say that both victims were killed by the same people. Both show signs of cannibalism, as well as significant blood loss, and I think that it is a reasonable conclusion to say that when I further examine Mr. Flutie the same internal organs will be taken from his body that were from Mr. Lincolns." Wesley said looking down at Flutie a puzzled look on his face as if he was missing something but he wasn't quite sure what.

"So Lance _was _missing organs then?" Xander said

"What?" Wesley asked looking up from Flutie's body "Oh um yes didn't I mention that? I could have sworn I- Didn't I?" Xander shook his head smiling slightly. "Oh... ah I apologize" he said as he turned around and picked up a chart and pushed up his glasses before he began reading "Mr. Lincoln was missing: His heart, liver, small intestine and his right kidney."

"Thanks Wes. Call either me or Cordy as soon as you finish with Flutie." Xander said as he headed out the door.

**

* * *

**"What do you wanna bet that the organs that are missing are related to the symbol under the bodies?" Cordy said as she sat down at her desk,

"Certainly not a purse." Xander said, sharing a quick smirk with Cordy as he sat down across from her, "Whatever the case it's our best lead and therefor worth looking into."

"So you should call that cute P.I that makes you drool enough to fill a swimming pool-"

"I do not-"

"You do." Cordy said "But that's not the point." she said quickly when Xander opened his mouth to object again.

"Really? Then what it?" Xander asked raising an eyebrow.

"When was the last time you had a date?" Cordelia asked

"Oz's friend Devon, about a two years ago." Xander said.

"Ah yes the, and I'm quoting _you_ here, '_The sleazy, pig-headed, egotistical __**date from hell**__'. _That Devon?"

"That would be the one."

Cordelia sighed "two years ago?"

"That's what I said."

"Oooookay when was the last time you got laid?"

"Two years ago."

"Okay two yea- Wait a sec... You had sex with the date from hell?" Cordelia asked looking somewhere between disgust and laughter.

"I had to drink a _lot_to get through that date." Xander said looking close to laughter himself. "And he had... talented fingers... and tongue... and a _reeeeeaaaaly_-"

"I _get _it." Cordelia said as she and Xander burst into a fit of giggles. After a good minute or so they calmed down "Okay" Cordelia said "I had a point... oh yes. And you haven't had a serious relationship since Larry right?"

Xander just glared.

"So let's review Xander Harris's short but oh so colorful dating history: Larry, the losing of virginity to one Jack O'Toole, One night stand with Sleaze bag."

"You forgot to add you and Willow." Xander said

"Oh please Willow and you 'dated' in Kindergarten you gave her a kiss on the cheek and then your 'relationship' quickly ended when you stole her ken doll. And one kiss because I was distraut over my breakup with Owen and practically threw myself at you, not one of my proudest moments, well... It hardly qualifies us for the list."

"Try to throw a girl a bone."

"Stop making jokes I'm trying to make a point!" Cordelia said. Xander sighed and made a 'go on' gesture. "Thank you. The _point _is you have no life."

"Gee... thanks Cord." Xander said looking honestly hurt.

"Welll I'm sorry but it's your fault that it's so damn true! You never do anything but work-"

"That is not-"

"Name one friend you have outside of work."

"..."

"Name the last time you did something fun that wasn't celebratory drinks after solving a case."

"..."

"Name th-"

"I _get _it."

"So call the sexy P.I, get to know him, and maybe just _maybe_ get a life." Cordelia said gently.

"Okay, the main focus is still the case though." Xander said.

"Of course." Cordelia nodded "And if it doesn't work out with him, get drunk and call the sleaze because two years is _waaaaaaaay _to long."

* * *

So maybe Cordy was right, Xander mused to himself as he sat alone at the headquarters, he was a workaholic. He looked down at the number on the card for Angel Investigations and dialed intending to leave a message.

_'Angel's Investigation we help the helpless.' _Came Doyle's voice over the phone surprising Xander, he wasn't the only one working late.

Xander smiled "Finally got it right I see."

_'Agent Harris! That was quick.'_ Doyle said sounding pleased. Xander heard papers shuffling _'I... oh bugger it all... I saw something earlier that could be your symbol... unfortunately I lost the bloody thing. Oh wait... there it is... under my lunch... from yesterday.'_

Xander was having trouble holding back laughter, the guy was as bad as Cordy when it came to organization apparently. "Well tell me this, does this lunch covered information of yours say anything about human organs?"

_'Hang on a sec,' _Doyle said _'Yeah something bout-'_

There was a beep signaling Xander had a call "Doyle could you hold that thought? I have someone on the other line."

_'No problem mate.' _Doyle said.

Xander smiled and switched over "Agent Harris."

_'Agent Harris?' _Came a scared voice _'They're here.'_

"Tor?" Xander said after a second of trying to place the voice.

_'Y-yeah. They're here, they know I'm not taking the drugs anymore. The doctor must have-'_

"Tor what are you talking about?" Xander demanded

_'They're gonna kill me.' _he sobbed out. _'Just like we did to Lance and Principle Flutie.'_

"No... Tor listen to me just tell me-" Xander heard a crash on the other side of the line. **"TOR!"**

_'Loose floorboard under my bed... Agent Harris, tell my mom I love her.'_

And with that the line went dead.

**

* * *

****A/N: Yes I know I'm evil. I'll try not to leave you on that for long... but still it's kinda fun to do that.**

**I hope it was worth the wait. Again sorry for no Spike.**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	7. Too Late

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update. You see usually I have someone to bounce my ideas off of (Cause my head has so many ideas just floating around in it that it really helps to have someone filter them lol) and my friend who does that is not a Buffy fan. In fact she is rather peeved with Buffy because she blames Buffy for diverting my attentions from my former loves and dislikes that I stopped writing for it and deleted my stories.**

**I have one friend who actually likes Buffy as well and he doesn't read my stuff and can only hear me talk about Spander for so long before he demands that I find him some Baith to repay him for scaring him for life lol. But it's OK cause he inadvertently supplies me with many ideas for stories... he'll never read them but hey. :)**

**So i've had no one to bounce ideas of so there has been much writing and rewriting and nixing of ideas and so on. It's been a long process lol.**

**I want to thank: DragonyPhoenix and Black-Rose23 thanks you two for your reviews :).**

**Also Tor's Address, Totally pulled out of my ass: The episode he is from is from season 1 episode 6, and California Street is an actual street in Washington DC. And since the show is in Sunnydale California... So yeah if it doesn't sound like it sound real that's cuz it's not... I don't... think.**

**So... on with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**"Damn it!" Xander muttered as he switched back to Doyle. "Doyle!"

"oh Agent-"

"Listen no time to explain. Can you meet me somewhere?" Xander asked as put on his coat.

"Uh... Yeah sure. Where exact-"

"Um..." Xander looked down at files on his desk looking for Tor's address "1006 California street."

"Right, I'm leaving now." Doyle said hanging up.

Xander hung up his desk phone and immediately took out his cell and pressed speed dial one. "Come on Cord pick up." he muttered as he pressed button to call the elevator.

_'Hey this is Cordelia, I can't answer the phone right now but leave a message and if I think your important enough I'll call you back as soon as I can.' _

**Beeeep**

"Cordy as soon as you get this get to Tor Hauer's house. I- Damn it why won't this thing go faster! I'm practically the only one _in _this fucking building!" Xander turned away from the elevator and opened the door to the stairwell and began to run down. "Cord just... hurry."

**

* * *

**Spike stomped a cigarette butt under his boot lighting up a new one as he did so. Xander was taking the term work-a-holic to a whole new level. Spike had watched damned near everyone but the janitors leave but sure enough Xander was still up there tugging away at that case of his.

Spike smiled to himself, Specail Agent Harris was deffinitly something else.

Spike heard the door to the parking garage open and saw a flushed and panicked looking Xander Harris run to his car and burn rubber as he pulled out of the garage.

"Well then," mutttered Spike as he slipped into his DeSoto and followed Xander "Lets see what all the bloody fuss is about then."

* * *

"Please don't be too late, please don't be too late, please don't be too late" Xander muttered to himself as he stopped his car in front of the Hauer household, taking out his gun. He stepped out of the car and observed the seemingly empty house. He turned around to check around he saw an empty black car across the street but other than that the streets were empty.

"Agent Harris." Came an Irish accent.

Xander turned back towards the house to see Doyle standing there looking just as flustered as Xander felt. "Doyle, glad your here." Xander said

"Not a problem.. It sounded important. Which brings me to the question of why exactly I'm here." Doyle asked.

"I got a call from Tor Hauer." Xander said "He's-"

"I know who he is. Angel and I did do our own investigation." Doyle said "What'd he say?"

"Well for one he confessed to the murder of Lance and Flutie." Xander said as he and Doyle cautiously approached the house. "He also said 'they' were in his house and knew he wasn't taking the drugs anymore. That they were going to kill him, just like they had done to the others."

"They?"

"Yeah he wasn't exactly in a position to give me names." Xander said as they reached the door which was slightly ajar. Xander pushed it completely open with the barrel of his gun.

"Shouldn't we wait for backup?" Doyle asked "I don't know if you've noticed but I don't exactly have a nice shiny firearm."

"I would but if there's a chance that we can save Tor I'm not going to waste anytime he has left waiting for backup." he dug in his back pocket and handed Doyle a pocket knife "Here, you don't need a permit for that."

"Yes... Feel much safer now. Thanks mate." Doyle said somewhat sarcastic.

"I can take the knife back if you prefer."

"No. I'm good."

**

* * *

**Spike watched as Harris got out of his car and pulled out his gun. "Oh bloody hell what has the boy gotten himself into?" Spike muttered, ducking as Xander turned around surveying the area like the good little Agent he was.

Xander turned around as someone approached him, a man. "Who the sodding hell is this?" Spike asked himself as he watched the two men talk "Wheres the supermodel bint? Thought she was his partner."

He went silent as he saw the two men approach and enter the house. What the hell was he doing? Xander should be waiting for backup like the good little agent he was before going into an obviously dangerous situation. With only an unarmed man for backup no less.

Spike should really leave. If Xander survived then chances were whatever was in that house would attract more feds. And if he died... If he died same situation. Either way Spike didn't feel like being here when the Calvary was called.

If he died...

"Oh bugger all." Spike muttered, opening the glove box of the DeSoto and grabbing what he would need before heading for the house.

**

* * *

**"Xander I hate to say it but I think we're too-"

"Don't finish that sentence. We don't know for sure. He could still be OK."

"Well that room up there is the only room left." Doyle said "Lets go find out."

Xander nodded and opened the door "You can finish that sentence now." he said lowering his gun as he spotted Tor's mauled body on the floor.

Doyle sighed "It's not your fault." he said putting a hand on Xanders shoulder "You did everything you could."

"Not enough." Xander sighed. He took a minute and then snapped out of it and began to observe the now official crime scene. "They-" he paused as he heard something behind him. He turned around and saw the swaying slightly.

"Agent Harris?" came Doyle's voice

"Nothing, I just thought- Nothing." Xander said turning back to the body "Like I was saying everything about this is the same. I bet when we move the body the symbol will be underneath him, and organs will be missing."

"Yeah matches the M.O... well except that." Doyle said, gesturing to the wall just above Tor's body.

Xander looked at the word that was no doubt written in Tor's blood: **TRAITOR.**

"Yeah." He muttered "Except that."

**

* * *

****A/N: So we're winding down on this Hyena case. And then... well then Spike will not have to worry about not appearing in Chapters any more :). This chapter was going to be a bit longer but I wanna work out a few kinks in the next part so sorry for the shortness of this but I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Next chapter I promise will be very... enlightening.**

**Reviews make me smile.**


	8. Alcohol

**A/n: Sorry it's taken so long things have been hetic. I won't bore you with my personal crap or anything and just get on with the chapter.**

**I want to thank: DragonyPhoenix, Black-Rose23, Kahuna Burgur, and aclassicistkitten for thier reviews.**

**

* * *

**

Xander sat on the steps of the Hauer household his head in his hands blocking out the lights, noises and people surrounding him. He just wanted this day, this case to be over. He just wished he could have been... better. He wished-

"Stop." Came Cordelia's voice.

Xander looked up "I'm not allowed to sit now?"

Cordy glared before sitting beside him "No. Stop thinking whatever it is you're thinking. You did everything you possibly could. So stop blaming yourself."

"But-"

"_**What **_did I just say?" Cordelia said in a firm voice.

"Yeah it's just-"

"I am not above smacking you." Cordelia informed him

Xander smiled just the slightest bit "OK... I get it... No more blame for Xander" he sighed "So... Did anyone look under Tor's bed?"

"Yeah, Loose floorboard. Just like you said."

"And?" Xander asked his expression hopeful.

"And nothing."

"The killers took whatever was there?" Xander said moving to get up a panicked expression on his face.

Cordelia put a hand on his shoulder to keep him down "Oh no there was a journal, papers, photo's and even a note to you." she pushed Xander down again as he tried to get up "And you will not be looking at any of it until tomorrow _after _you've had a good nights sleep." Xander opened his mouth to protest but Cordelia plowed right on "And Alcohol. _Plenty of Alcohol_. I know you have some stocked up at your place."

Xander looked at her, considering for a bit "How much Alcohol we talkin' here?"

* * *

"You look like you need a drink" Lorne Krevlorn, the owner and often time bartender/shrink of '_Caritas',_a place where weather you were a criminal or a cop, rival gangs, or ex's there was no fighting in Lorne's bar. EVER. "So what will it be Blondie? Whiskey? Bourbon? Jack?"

"All three and then some mate." Spike said sighing not lifting his head from the bar.

Lorne whistled as he poured the drinks "I have to say Spikey I've never seen you like this before."

Spike lifted his head looking irritated "How many bloody times have I told you not to call me- Oh forget it." he said downing the glass of whiskey in one go.

"Mmmm it's worse than I thought if I just got away with that. OK big boy it's sharing time what's bugging you?" Lorne asked leaning against the bar with that 'I'm listening' look he did oh so well,dark brown eyes staring intensely at him.

"Do I seem like a particularly nice man to you?" Spike asked as he took a swig bourbon.

"Well... Nice is a.. Relative term Blondie. I mean-"

"Answer the damned question." Spike snapped.

"You're a bit... Assholish. One might say you're an acquired taste." Lorne admitted. Spike gave him a blank stare as he finished off the bourbon. "All right you're an ass. I don't know how people put up with you. You're a criminal but that doesn't excuse the personality issues... Like I said.. Acquired taste."

Spike chuckeled "See _you _are a nice guy. You call me an ass and I'm not even bloody offended!"

"Thank you?"

"No see _you're _the type of bloke that would've gone in half cocked to rescue him. Me? I wouldn't have given a sodding hell. But what did I do? I went in the fucking house is what I did."

"Sweetie you're gonna have to go back a bit here. What house? Rescue who?" Lorne said looking concerned.

"I don't _know _**what **house it was. But it had a dead body in it. Not," he added quickly when Lorne got a look on his face "of my doing. All I know is he was miserable when he saw the kids body and it made _me _miserable and-"

"OK Spike we're making progress really we are. We have a house with a dead body, a very sad man that you wanted to help who's name is..."

"Xander sodding Harris." Spike grumbled downing his Jack. "Refill please."

"Xander Harris? _Agent _Xander Harris? _Agent _Xander Harris of the **FBI**?" Lorne exclaimed damned near dropping the glass he was holding. "Ohhh Blondie"

"Don't you _'ohhh Blondie'_ me." Spike snipped "And where the hell are my refills?"

"Spike, listen to me, we're... friends right?"

"Not if you don't get me my refills."

"And I know you... hell I know Xander he comes in here from time to time."

"Really?" Spike said looking around hopefully as if Xander would miraculously appear at the mere mention of his name.

"Spike, focus." Lorne said running a hand through his short brown hair "Whatever thoughts, plans, ideas you're having about Xander. _Bad _idea."

"I haven't-"

"But you want to."

"Yeah well-"

"Don't."

"I'm not going to-"

"Spike I say this as your friend. Give it up. You may think this _thing _you have for Xander is nothing. But you're not looking at I'm looking at."

"And what's that mate?" Spike asked tilting his head curious.

"A look in your eye I haven't seen since Dr-"

"_**Don't**_you even finish that sentence Krevlorn." Spike said giving Lorne a look that could kill.

"It's true. I just don't want to see you hurt." Lorne said handing him a glass of whiskey.

Spike glared at the bartender "I'm suddenly not so thirsty." he said getting up and storming out.

"Really?" Lorne muttered to himself "I am." he said before downing the whiskey.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I'm really happy with this chapter! No case drama. And Lorne! Next chapter is the end of this case as you might have guessed. It's gonna be a looong chapter.**

**So as you might have noticed I couldn't really make Lorne the red eyed green demon we all know and love so I just took Andy Hallets appearance for Lorne. If I messed something up like eye color let me know.**

**Next update will be fairly quick hopefully.**

**Reviews=Love.**


	9. Where it all started

**/n- So it's been almost a year since I posted... Sorry. Bright side in that time I've watched all of Buffy and Im on the last season of Angel. Also I figured some things out about this fic. Mainly that everything I want to do isn't going to work for one fic... So sequel.**

**This chapter is almost the end of the Hyena plot arc, next chapter it will be finished and we can move on to better things yay!**

**I wanna thank anyone who is reading this, reviewed, favorited or Followed. Thanks for sticking it out with me :D**.

**Also, tye only way to post for me right now is . So please excuse any grammar issues. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining birds were chirping. It was the type of morning that would make Disney movies jealous.

And Spike hated it.

When he had returned home he decided he DID in fact want something to drink and proceeded to drink his entire stash. Not one of his better ideas.

Just as he was wondering how he could turn the sun off his phone rang.

He hated that phone. That evil evil piece of technology. He flipped it open "What?!"

"Good morning to you too sunshine." came a familiar voice.

"Lindsey? What the hell do you want?" Spike groaned.

"Its not about what I want. But what you want. I got him assigned to your case."

Spike sat up, suddenly very much awake. "Really?"

"Agent Alexander Harris is officially heading up a task force as soon as his current case is wrapped up."

"Lindsey mate I could kiss you mate."

"I deserve a full blown fuck with all the favors I had to call in and strings I had to pull. Hope this will keep you busy and out of court for awhile."

"Ta very much." Spike said as he hung up.

It was a _great_ morning.

* * *

"Did you hear about the new Agent?" was the first thing Xander heard when he sat down at his desk.

"Journal." he said holding out his hand.

"Gossip first." Cordiela said "Now you didn't answer, have you heard about the new girl?"

"Why no I haven't." Xander replied in his best gossipy girl impression "How fascinating!" he held out his hand and said in his normal voice "Journal."

Cordy sighed "You're no fun." she said as she dug out the Journal "She's a transfer from L.A"

"Good for her." Xander said still holding out his hand.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and handed it over "Apparently she transferred due to her last job, rumor has it she burnt down a school in order to get the job done."

Xander sighed as he began opening the Journal "Dont believe everything you hear Cordy. Remever the rumor about how you posed for Playboy?"

"You started that rumor!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"Exactly. And if people didn't believe every rumor they heard no one would have- Cordy lets go." Xander stood up and went towards the door, journal on hand.

* * *

"It all started at the Zoo." Xander was saying as he got in the car.

"Well yeah that's where-"

"No not Lance, I mean the whole thing. You know how every year schools have this pointless trip to the zoo? Well last year is when everything changed. I mean before Tor and his group where just your everyday high school dicks. But last year things started happening. Tor's cat, missing. Kyle's dog poisoned. Heidi's neighbor is missing a parakeet and Rhonda's sisters gerbil was squished by a rock."

"So they turn from Dicks to animal slaughtering wish isn't enough for them and they turn to-"

"Murder." Xander nodded "Yeah."

"But why the sudden change? Dicks transforming into Cannibals isn't exactly your normal teenage angst."

"It all started at the zoo." Xander said again "You think these kids just woke up one day and thought 'huh you know what it might be fun to murder someone, eat there flesh and perform a dark magic ritual."

"A what?"

"Doyle figured it out. That symbol is an element in a spell, it needs four violent deaths, certain organs and for flesh to be tasted."

"Okay... Ew. Why would anyone-"

"The result apparently is to have the primal spirit of whatever animals blood you use in. In this case a Hyena."

"So these kids want to be Hyena's?"

"No of course not. It's the pack leader who's pulling all the strings."

"Pack le-"

"It all started at the Zoo Cordy."

* * *

"I'm telling you Xan I interviewed him and the guys alibi was solid." Cordelia said as they pulled into the Zoo.

"Yeah for the day of the murder. But he had nothing to do with that, not directly anyway. He gave the kids his special cocktail of drugs."

"See right there. We have no proof that-"

"I texted Tara and Wes. Had them do a blood test on Tor. The kid was going through withdrawal, stop but he had traces of Phencyclidine, Methamphetamine and a bit of cocaine. Take Enough of them alone let alone combined its enough to make anyone aggressive and in extreme cases hallucinate."

"So.. Let me get this straight." Cordy said as the entered the Hyena pit. "Crazy guy wants to be a Hyena so he takes a couple of bullies, gets them hooked and then threatens to rake their happy away if they dont kill and eat a kid?"

"It doesn't sound as impressive when you put it like that." came a new voice. The agents looked up to see the three teenage addicts and Dr. Weirick the zookeeper. "The two of you really shouldn't have come alone Agents."

Before Xander could do anything a shot rang out.

* * *

A**/n-Sorry for making you wait forever then ending it with a cliff hanger... I'd ask if that was worth the wait but with that ling of a wait I doubt it. I know this chapter seemed a bit rushed but I found the other, longer version seemed out and bore.**

**I plan on posting soon, at least within the week to make up for making you all wait so long.**

**Also interesting fact you probably dont care about, Charisma Caepenter who plays Cordy a spread for Playboy so when I remembered that I put in that line... Cuz im a dork.**

I** also spent way too long looking up the zookeepers actual name has well as drugs that could cause agression, hallucinations and blackouts... Like way to much time. All for the sake of being accurate. :-D.**

**So I promise next chapter IS the end of the Hyena case and we'll move on to what you all REALLY want.**

**More Spike, More Doyle, more awesomeness. Just more.**

**Review and let me know what you thought.**


	10. Just a Game

A**/n- So it didn't take me a year so that's good :D.**

**So here we go end of Hyena plot arc. Who's excited? Wrap up ends, start edging toward the new plot arc. Throw in some Spike Denial and touch of jealousy. Some akwardly adorable Dyander flirting. Fun fun fun right?**

**I wanna thank dragonyphoenix, Kahuna Burger, and aclassiciskitten for the reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Spike looked at the cigarette buds surrounding him on the ground of the FBI's employee parking ramp. Perhaps he was taking this _slightly_ overboard. In his defense, he honestly couldn't help it. What if he left the boy alone and then he went and got himself killed. Its not as if he cared if the boy lived, he was fond of him yes but dispite what others might say this was just for the game.

Just like he'd done so many times before. Agent gets assigned, Agent chases, Spike taunts, Spike gets bored, Spike lets himself get caught, Agent has no evidence, Spike laughs.

Yes, this agent happened to be utterly delectable, foolishly brave and courageous, unnaturally dedicated and impossibly kind but that was just a bonus. Something to make the game more interesting.

He _wasn't_ infatuated. Just... Interested.

And the only reason he was currently looking after the boy was to make sure he didn't get himself killed before the game could begin as well as learn more about his opponent.

That was all. Krevlorn didn't know what he was talking about. It was just a game.

Spike stomped on the next big in frustration as it fell to the floor. That's all it was.

Spike darted behind a divider when he heard the ramps door open, peering over the top.

"It all started at the Zoo," Xander was saying. Walking quickly with long powerful strides and a look of determination that had that jolt of electricity through Spike once more.

Agent Fashion Model was doing her best to keep up with her partner. "Well yeah that's where-"

Xander having reached the car, opened the door and looked at Cordelia (That's what the file had said her name was at least) who was still running as fast as her heels would let her.

"No, not Lance," Xander interrupted her " I mean the whole thing. You know how every year schools have this pointless trip to the zoo? Well last year is when everything changed." Cordelia had reached the car and Xander slid in and started it up.

Spike quickly headed to his Desoto. To the zoo it was then.

* * *

Spike got out a ways away from the entrance of the nearly empty zoo. He got out and quickly caught up with the two agents catching snippets of the conversation they were having.

"-not directly anyway. He gave the kids his special cocktail of drugs."

Spike didn't like the sound of that, drug addicts where not exactly safe. And if these particular addicts had gotten into murder and had a taste for the other other white meat. What did the boy have against back up?!

He tuned back into the conversation, Fashion Model was speaking "-isn't exactly your normal teenage angst ."

"It **all** started at the zoo." Xander stressed "You think these kids just woke up one day and thought 'huh you know what it might be fun to murder someone, eat there flesh and perform a dark magic ritual'?"

"A what?"

"Doyle figured it out. That symbol-" who the hell was Doyle? That unarmed bloke from the house? A fellow Agent? Whoever it was Spike was pretty sure he wouldn't like the answer.

"Oh bugger all." he muttered to himself as Xander and Cordelia entered the Hyena cave. There wasn't much in the way of hiding places and the last thing he needed was to be spotted by two federal agents that would soon be chasing him. He looked around and spotted a looking window made of bars on the cave like structure.

That'd do.

* * *

Xander was heading into an ambush. The group of killers seemed to be having a meeting of some sort.

"Its unfortunate we had to sacrifice one of our own." an older man was saying to three teens "But we only need one more sacrifice to complete the ritual."

"So.. Let me get this straight" came the Fashion Models voice. Not only heading into an ambush but letting them know you were coming. They entered the room, the pack of criminals having moved sight. Xander had his gun out, at least one of them knew to expect the unexpected. Crazy guy wants to be a Hyena so he takes a couple of bullies, gets them hooked and then threatens to take their happy away if they dont kill and eat a kid?"

Spike snorted, well at least the girl wasn't a _complete_ waste.

The big bads stepped out to reveal themselves in what he supposed was meant to be a dramatic fashion. "It doesn't sound as impressive when you put it like that." said the older man.

From his viewpoint Spike could clearly see the teens were carying guns. Spike hated guns himself, such an inelegant way of offing someone. So impersonal.

Didn't stop him from carying one himself of course.

"The two of you really shouldn't have come alone Agents." the man was saying but Spike didn't care. All that mattered was the boy was going for his gun.

With an experienced move Spike had his own gun out in seconds and less than a second later the boy was down. Not dead, but wounded badly. In the confusion of everyone turning to see what had happened Spike easily disabled the teenage girls and shot the ring leader through the head.

The Agents seemed to stand for a split second in shock before Xander jumped into action and applying pressure to one of the teens wounds "Cordy! Ambulance. Now."

Spike spared a glance at the boy before putting his gun back in its usual place and heading on his way.

* * *

Xander sat outside watching as the three teens were rushed away in an ambulance and Dr. Weirick into a hearse.

The teens would be fine, thank god. They didn't deserve to die for something that they had been manipulated into, they would serve there time, Xander would put in a word or two and maybe they could still make something of their lives. The doctor on the other hand... While Xander wasn't terribly broken up about his death but still had wished they could have taken him alive so he could answer for his crimes.

He wasn't sure what exactly had happened. The shots had been quick and precise, obviously the work of someone who knew what they were doing. And he could of sworn as he was tending to Kyle's wound that he saw movement from above.

"Xan!" came a familiar Irish voice yanking him from his thoughts. He saw Doyle on the other side of the police line getting harsh glares from the officers and giving the glare right on back.

Xander stood and went over to the P.I "Its alright guys he's a consultant." ge told the officers.

Doyle gave the cops a 'so there' look as he slid under the tape "Are you alright? I got your message, only, obviously it was a tad bit late."

Xander gave the other man a small smile "I'm fine."

"Well thank god for that then." Doyle said, his obvious reliefe was touching. "Tell me something though Agent Harris do you perhaps have something against backup?"

Xander gave a small chuckle "I'm just not very patient I suppose."

"You don't say?' Doyle said, mocking shock in his voice and a find smile on his face. "I 'spose I cannea really fault you for that. Promise not to worry me so much from here on in though?"

Xander smiled a bit at the mention of future encounters with Doyle "I'll do my best." he assured.

"I'll suppose that'll do." Doyle said. He cleared his throat and loomed down at his shoes "So, Xander now that this all over I was wonderin' if ya might fancy-"

"Agent Harris." Came the well cultured accent of Washington's FBI Director Rupert Giles. Who apparently had the **worst** timing in the _history_ of bad timing.

Xander gave Doyle an apologetic look "I am so... He's my offices director... I-"

"It's fine" Doyle assured looking disappointed but understanding "You gave the offices number if you need anything from us." he gave a weak smile before heading out under the tape.

Xander would have gone after him if not for-

"Agent Harris." came his bosses voice again.

Xander sighed but turned around "Yes sir?"

"Excellent work Agent." the director said with a gentle smile.

Xander had never had much opportunity to talk to the director... Directly. On a rare occasion he and Cordy might get their next assignment from him but it was a rarity since they weren't exactly senior agents. But he had heard mostly good things. Giles had the reputation of being firm but fair. And he was once and excellent field Agent himself.

Xander had nothing bit respect for the man and therefore was extremely happy to be getting a compliment from the man. "Thank you sir... I had help and lots of it. And we still haven't found out who took those shots."

Giles nodded "Yes, that is a rather troubling loose end. However whoever did it was obviously well skilled at the art of hiding and I'm sure a group like that would have enemies."

Xander nodded, he'd always heard stories other Agents told of 'the one who got away' and couldn't help like feeling this was his first important one.

"But we must not dwell on such things. The important part is we have the perpetrators and they will answer for their crimes."

Xander nodded "Of course. Sir... Could I ask a question?"

"Certainly."

"What is it exactly you want? I mean I doubt you just came here to congratulate me and Agent Chase."

Giles gave a small smile "Indeed. You Agent Harris are being asked to head a new task force."

"Me? A task force?" Xander asked disbelievingly. He'd always wanted to be part of a specialized task force but never dreamed _he_ would be leading it "Sir, I'm honored really. But I've only been a part of the FBI for almost two years I mean-"

"And in that short time you and Agent Chase have done remarkable work. No cases left open or unresolved, quick and efficient. I will admit some people had the as you yourself, but your potential must have caught the eye rather high up and I agree completely with the final decision. You have earned this chance Agent." Xander looked at the director stunned as he continued to talk. "You may pick your own team, I would suggest not taking to many people. For the cases you will be on smaller numbers may be preferable. You'd be able to pick your own tech specialists and morticians that are your cases."

"Which will be be what exactly sir?"

"The task force will focus on criminals who have been at large for some time, ones who dabble in more than one area of crime. Big cases Agent Harris, bigger than any you've had. It will be by no means easy. Longer hours, more stress, and quite honestly not that much more pay." he and Xander shared an amused smile before he continued. "But if you accept I gave no doubt you will perform admirably. We already have a case lined up for you."

Xander stayed silent for a minute before looking at the director, a small smile on his face "Well sir, when you put it like that, how can I say no?"

* * *

A/N- **So I hope that was a satisfying end to the Hyena case.**

**Also it was brought to my attention that Spike thought of Cordy by name. I figured if he had the Xan then he got a file of his partners and the case he was currently working so i slipped that on in.**

**Next chapter will be a transitional one. I bet you can guess what's gonna happen for most of it.**

**And next chapter characters will come in ones some of you have been . I gave a hint about one of them last chapter. I ****_know_**** one person caught it. Did anyone else?**

**I** **promise quicker updates, I won't say every every other cuz I find Less fun pressure when I make my self write on schedual yanno? But promise never to have you .a year again.**

**Also, again I am all on my phone with no beta so please excuse grammar issues, ridiculous auto corrects and mysterious disappearing words... Its happened.**

**Review and let me know what you thought**.


	11. Avengers Assemble!

**A/n- So not a lot of Spike in this one. This is definitely a introduction and transitional chapter and I hope its interesting enough.**

**Also there was something I felt the need to address. I am aware that in life Xander being a Jr. Agent would not merit being put as head of a task force but probably as a trainee to the one running it. My explanation: Lindsay is just THAT good. :D**.

**So we finally have some more characters, some you've been asking for. And dont worry just because they aren't in this fic doesn't mean some people you want to see won't be coming in the sequel or just because they have very tiny parts doesn't mean they won't be more involved in the next one.**

**i posting by cellphone..sorry fornerrors (seriously the forst time i posted this half my A/n was missing!)**

**I wanna thank dragonyphoenix and aclassiciskitten for the reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Xander had never been so popular or so hated.

When word got out that a Jr agent had gotten a task force people had one of two reactions. The first being resentment that he had gotten it (rumors that he was sleeping Director Giles were really getting out of hand). The second being awe and admiration mostly younger agents (there had been one, Agent Wells if he remembered right, who nearly fainted when he had simply said hello) But no matter what the reaction they all wanted to be picked for the team.

Especially once it was out who there first case was.

"I mean this is huge Xan i mean we're chasing after WILLIAM PRATT. A.k.a William the bloody, part of the scourge, Spike. Guys a criminal legend and we're gonna be chasing him!"

"Kind of poetic really." Xander said as he looked at all the dossiers that agents had sent him hoping to be part of the task force.

"How so?" Cordelia asked, eyebrows raised confused.

"You don't remember? Our first day?"

"Oh yeah!" Cordy said "He called you pet."

Xander nodded, most definitely not blushing at the memory. It had been one hell of a first day.

_Xander stood there fiddling with his tie. Confused, nervous and ready to puke. In that moment he considered ditching out. It didn't matter what the academy had said he obviously wasn't cut out for this. _

_That's when he felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to see a man looking at the building, annoyed. He was... Stunning. Compact, muscles in all the right places and had this air of danger that Xander had always been drawn to. There was something familiar about him. The man turned and Xander was stunned by the most amazing pair of blue eyes known to man. _

_He felt a jolt of something go down his spine but ignored it because he realized who this was. He had done his dissertation on the man standing a few feet away, had been fascinated about him at the academy. And now here he was right in front of him, eyebrow raised in a silent taunting question. _

_Xander turned to see another agent and tapped him "Excuse me isn't that William Prat?" _

Xander remembered that day not because he saw a most wanted, not even for the criminals stunning appearance (though it didn't hurt). No he remembered so well because he'd been ready to quit, go get some half rate job selling pizzas and leave the heroics to someone braver than himself.

But then he saw Spike he went on instinct he hadn't backed down like he was sure he would have in a face of someone so renowned for killing. No he helped catch him (so he got off and humiliated the aren't on his case with lack of evidence but still.)

He figured if he could have a hand in catching _the_ Spike well then maybe he did belong here.

In a way without William Pratt Xander wouldn't even be an agent.

* * *

Xander groaned, he had been looking through files for ages and still was no closer to having a team.

Wesley and Tara were the obvious choice for Coroner and Technical specialist, out of everyone the two of them were by far the ones he worked best with. And he had Cordy.

But all these people sending in Dossiers were not right for the kind of team Xander wanted. And none of the people who came to his head had sent it-

"That's it!" Xander said causing Cordy to look up from her own file "We're done with these."

"You picked everyone already?" she asked surprised.

"Cordy why do you think people want in in this so bad?" Cordy shrugged"They want the raise, the position, they want to be able to brag their in a specialized task force hand picked, they want the glory that's in it for them." Xander stood up " There in it for them. I want people who are in it for catching these sons of bitches."

Cordelia smiled "I'm all for it but what are you-"

"We've been operating on the idea that only people who applied can be on the task force. There's nothing that says that's the case."

* * *

Xander walked unto the white collar crimes division and headed straight for an area he and Cordy often frequented whenever things were slow.

"Hey you two." Xan said smiling at the two people in questions turned from their desk.

Willow smiled and gave her best friend a hug "I didn't think you'd be down here for awhile what with your promotion and how busy you're going to be." she spotted Cordy behind him and went to hug the third member of the trio.

Xander turned to the other Agent in the cubical who looked nothing like an agent with his old worn out rock band t-shirt and ripped jeans. The suir jacket wad the only thing remotely FBIish about him . Xander sat down in Willows vacated seat "Hey Oz."

"Hey. Congrats." Oz said, not one for babbling like Willow or himself.

"Thanks," Xander said flashing his friend a smile.

Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne had been an agent longer than Xander or the girls. He was going on four years bow and despite being brilliant had never really moved up in ranks because he didn't really see the need to.

"I'm assuming you two came down here for more than a Willow hug and a pat on the back." Oz said after Willow had completed her hugging rounds.

"I've had no such pat." Xander said, drawing a smirk from Oz followed by a single pat on his back. Xander smiled and got to the point. "So, our new task force is all about serious criminals who have their foot in more than one end of the crime issues. I really think we were created just to avoid jurisdiction nonsense between the departments."

"So we need some people from every division." Cordelia said.

Xander looked up at Oz's smirking face and Willows beaming smile "Know anyone from White Collar division who might be interested?"

* * *

The half formed task force sat in the conference had been given to them going over Spikes old case files "So I put Angel investigations as the task forces official consultants. That way if we ever need help we don't need to worry about any issues we might have if we go to them."

"That and you have the chance to spend more time with a certain Irish P.I." Cordelia said causing a giggle from Willow and a wide smile from Oz.

"Shut up." Xander said lamely. He hasn't spoken to Doyle in a week (when he called to see if they were interested in being paid consultants it was Angel he spoke to). And he didn't have the guts to call him or just show up for reasons that weren't professional in fear he had completely imagined his interest.

"I still don't understand why you want one of these guys."

"They have more experience than us. We can't build a decent task force using only people that have less than five years under their belt." Xander explained.

"But these guys had their chance at Spike... Didn't go so well." Cordy insisted.

"Just means they know what not to do this time around." Oz piped up.

"Exactly." Xander said closing the file he has been looking at "And I think we found our guy."

* * *

"Something you need Agent Harris?" Agent Riley Finn asked as Xander approached his desk.

Xander gestured to an empty chair and Finn nodded. "I uh dont know if you remember me but-"

"You were the newbie agent who spotted Pratt." "You had to have been the most nervous babbling witness I'd ever questioned." He gave a kind smile.

Xander chuckled "Yeah, it was quite the first day."

"I'd bet." Finn said, still smiling.

"So I'm assuming you've heard about the task force."

"Everyone has." Finn said " your first assignment," a dark look took over his face "Well I'll be keeping an eye to see what happens to that bastard."

"You're the only one. Most just write it off as a loss and move on. You keep tabs on him unofficially."

Finn narrowed his eyes "Why exactly did you come over here Agent Harris?"

"How'd you like another crack at him?"

* * *

"I dont know about this Xan." Cordy said as they approached Vice.

"Agent Finn said she was a great agent." Willow said "We could use her."

"Yeah well Finn sounded a bit smitten if you ask me." Cordelia said.

"Maybe." Xander said "But I've looked over her file, two years un violent crimes, three in homicide, in that time she put another member of the Scourge, Darla Kramer, behind bars. She transferred here and in Vice."

"Notice the demotion." Cordelia muttered.

"If you dont want to come with don't." Xander snapped"But we could use her. So we're offering."

Cordy sighed "Im going back to look over Pratt's file, I only came along to try and talk you out of this. Come on Wills." Cordy walked away.

Willow looked back between her friends "Go ahead Wills, I got this. You calm her down."

Willow nodded "Good luck."

Xander nodded before opening the door and stepping into vice "I'm looking for an Agent Buffy Summers." he told the first agent he saw. The man pointed to a desk were a woman with long blonde hair in a ponytail was looking at him having heard her name.

"Thanks." he said to the other agent before heading over to the girl. "Agent Summers-"

"Buffy please." said the surprisingly tiny woman with a gentle smile. Obviously the rumors Cordy was so find of were exaggerated (This didn't look like a beast of a woman who ate nails and the blood of criminals as cereal... Seriously who came up with this shit?). "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Nice to meet you I'm Xander Harris-"

"Oh you're the guy who has that big wig task force thing." she smiled.

"Yeah that's me, Wig." Xander said, the smile infectious. "So listen I was wondering..."

* * *

Spike was looking over the files Lindsay had of the task force that Xander put together to catch him.

The first was obviously Fashion Model Cordelia Chase, followed by Willow Rosenberg who if he wasn' looked like the girl he had seen with Xander that first day.

He clicked on the next file and saw Red's partner Daniel Osbourne. Next was a little blonde thing Summers (what the hell kind of name was Buffy?) who had quite the record (he'd wondered what happened to Darla).

After her was an old friend Riley Finn, Spike smiled, Captain Cardboard had been entertaining for awhile.

Next were none field agents Wesley Wyndam Pryce, coroner and Tara Maclay an analyst.

The boy had gotten quite the team together all with their own strengths. Spike couldn't imagine this getting boring any time soon.

The boy even had consultants. Angel investigations.

He clucked and saw one was Allan Francis Doyle... Doyle the man Xander had mentioned at the zoo and he was in fact the man who had been with Xander at the house.

Spike scowled as he clicked to see this Angel poof.

"Bloody hell."

* * *

A/**n- like I said introduction chapter but necessary. I hoped you liked it.**

**Okay with Buffy I think it's obvious that I prefer earlier her who was smiley and peppy and said things like Wiggins :D. She lost some of that in later seasons and I wanted to have some of that for her first appearance.**

**Also for Darla she** **never had a last name so I took the last her alias is Angel season 2.**

**I know Spike was nearly non existent in this chapter. For that I apologize.**

**I hope you like the team I put together.**

**Also, something you all probably knew. The chapters name is something he** **actually said in the first episode of season 4 part of the reason I chose it. Also because it fit and Avengers are awesome :D.**

**Review and let me know what you thought**.


	12. Big Fluffy Puppy

A**/n- Sorry it took me so long. RL is a bitch.**

**So I just noticed its been almost 3 years since I started this. 3 YEARS I was a 16 year old highschooler when I started this. Now Im 18 and starting college (half of why the update was late). Wow.**

I **like to think that my writing has improved since then. I look back on previous chapters and noticed a difference. Hopefully a good one.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviews, favorites, follows, or just reads (even read it and say it sucks lol). Really just knowing even one person reads this and enjoys it is good enough for me. And I promise, no matter how long it takes me to update I will never ditch a story if Im still having fun with it.**

**And all the feedback and even criticism means tons. When i first started posting i didn't expect to get a signal review or anything of the like. And i didn't really care if i did. I just wanted to write because that's all I've ever wanted to do with my life. So when i started getting such positive reviews from people i was floored. And some of those reviews have got me through hard times where i considered to stop writing.**

**So thank you all.**

**Wow okay now that I just went all sentimental on you guys time for the chapter right? Sorry bout that.**

**Still posting frim my phone. Still loose scentences and auto correct is still stupid.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"The key to chasing Spike," Riley was informing Xander as the newly formed task force walked into _'Caritas'_ "Is to keep him entertained. As soon as he's bored he'll let you catch him knowing full well you have no concrete evidence to convict him on. Enough to bring him in of course. But not enough for any judge to convict." Riley scowled "The trial is just his last bit of entertainment, his 'fuck you'."

"Well what if we just didn't arrest him?" Xander wondered aloud, "I mean, no 'fuck you' if we don't rise to his bait."

Riley opened his mouth to protest but Buffy covered his mouth "No more work talk. It's team bonding time." she said, and despite the smile on her face she scared Xander enough to nod his head in agreement.

His team left to go find a booth as Xander went to get drinks "Hey Lorne." he greeted the bartender.

Lorne turned quickly "Agent Harris," he greeted an odd look on his smiling face "Haven't seen you for awhile."

"Work." Xander replied to which Lorne gave another odd look "So uh... Can I get 8 shots of tequila?" Xander ordered Lorne however seemed to be looking over his shoulder a mixture of worry and frustration "Lorne, is everything all right?" Xander asked, concerned.

"Huh?" Lorne asked as he turned back towards Xander "Oh sorry, lot on my mind and what not... I'll get those shots, coming right up." hs quickly occupied himself.

A minute later Xander felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a scantily dressed brunet giving him a seductive smile "Buy me a drink?" she asked, her voice husky.

No matter how many times this happened, Xander always managed to get flustered, even more so when the woman's hand slid lower down his back "I uh... I'm not really-" Xander trailed off as he caught sight of who had just walked in. There was Doyle, looking much to attractive to be considered fair surveying the crowd, looking for someone.

He heard the woman next to him sigh, he hand sliding off of him "Always the good ones." she muttered "Good luck Juliet."

Before Xander could respond the woman was gone and Lorne was handing him the tray of drinks, with a quick thanks he headed over to his team where Cordelia was looking extremely pleased with herself.

* * *

"How can I thank you, you mysterious, black-clad, hunk of a night thing?" Spike was saying in a high voice as he watched the blonde woman step closer to Liam from the rooftop he was perching on.

"No need, little lady, your tears of gratitude are enough for me." Spike said in a deep voice "You see, I was once a bad-ass Criminal, till a pesky thing called a conscious grew inside me. Now I'm just a big, fluffy puppy."

This felt good really, therapeutic even. Because no matter what name he was going by now days that was Liam down there. Older, fatter, with bad hair. But Liam.

He watched as the blonde swayed closer only to see Liam practically jump back, hands up in the air. "No, not the hair! Never the hair!"

Spike made his voice high again "But there must be some way I can show my appreciation."

Hr switched again to his worst impersonation of Liam he could manage "No, helping those in need's my job. And working up a load of sexual tension and prancing away like a magnificent poof is truly thanks enough!"

" I understand. I have a nephew who's gay, so...

"Ah. Say no more. Evil's still afoot ... and I'm almost out of that nancy-boy hair gel that I like so much. Quickly! To the Angelmobile — AWAY!"

Liam and the girl left as Spike lit a cigarette and stood. "Go on Liam. Play the big, strapping hero while you can. You have a few surprises coming your way—"

_Twenty twenty four hours to go_

.Spike sighed as the Ramones sang to him from his pocket he took out his phone and flipped it open "This had better be good...That so? I'm on my way."

* * *

Xander regretted ever meeting Cordelia Chase. No really. He regretted letting Jesse go up to the crying girl in the third grade and letting her sit with them.

Seriously if he had a he'd hit Jesse upside the head and drag his ass out of there. He'd hit him again for good measure and tell him not to be such an idiot when he gets tp high school.

But that was a different regret for another time.

At the moment he had to focus on the fact that Cordiela, while claiming to be his friend was actually put to destroy him.

She invited Doyle (Angel was busy on a case) since he was part of the team.

And really he had no problem with that other than a little warning would have been nice.

No what bugged him was that within the course of a few hours all his to find a reason they just _had_ to leave.

Cordy was the last to leave giving Xander a wink as she left.

They were all fired.

"So I was wondering-"

"I'm so sorry about-"

He and Doyle laughed as they spoke at the same time. "You first." Xander said.

Doyle smiled "Well I was wondering if you-"

**CRASH!**

Xander looked down at his pants which now had his and a very tipsy blonde woman's drink on them "Oh. My. God!" she exclaimed "I am SO sorry." she grabbed a napkin and began dabbing at Xander's pants "I am such a klutz when I have a few."

"I'm fine really." Xander said, trying to get the woman to stop.

"No, no really I feel horrible." The blonde insisted.

"Luv," a older man with brown hair and an accent grabbed the woman arm gently "He said he was fine... How abouts we get you home?"

The woman looked down and seemed to realize what she'd been doing "Ohmygod! I am so sorry!" she exclaimed getting up and leaving for support on the man "Seriously that is just So... Im so sorry."

The man patted her back "Sorry about that mate. She means well."

Xander nodded "Its fine." he assured as he subtly checked his pocket. His phone was still there. "No harm done."

The couple apologized a few more times before stumbling out of the bar.

"You were saying?" Xander said to Doyle after drying his pants off best he could himself.

Doyle looked around almost as if checking that he wouldn't be interrupted again, an action that made Xander smile. "Right then. Third times the charm yeah?" he smirked "I wanted to ask if you have anything going on next Saturday... And if not if you'd like to spend some of it with me." Doyle said quickly as if not stopping for breath made it harder for him to be interrupted and looked rather relived to see they had not been "What do you say?"

* * *

Spike pulled up to _'Caritas'_ getting out quickly as he went to where Faith was standing "He still there?" he asked her, peeking in without waiting for an answer "The hell? I thought you said the whole bloody team was here."

"That was then this was now." Faith said with a shrug "Gotta tell ya though Romeo, Paris in there is some real compition for fair Juliet." she said smirking "You should have seen him when I lifted his phone. He was so distracted he didn't even notice."

It wasn't that spike was jealous exactly but he was concerned. After all if Xander wasn't completely focused on the game it'd become boring rather quickly. "You put the phone back?"

"It's being taken care of." Faith said.

Sure enough at that moment a woman fell into the table, alcohol spilling on Xander. "Bloody hell you called Harm?"

Faith shrugged "I was burnt after I lifted it. Guys smart he'd suspect something if I touched all over him twice. He's careful as is. The phone was the only thing not in an inside pocket." she watched as Harmony was pulled off of Xander by Ethan "She was the best who was available on short notice."

Spike sighed as Ethan and Harmony passed him, not acknowledging his presence as they headed to a car and drove off.

"Lets go then Romeo" Faith said heading toward her own ride "We're all meeting at Ethan's."

Spike stood there watching as Xander smiled and nodded, receiving a wide smile from that Doyle bloke in return. He caught Lorne looking at him through the window, a sad sympathetic smile on his face.

Spike glared before his car and speeding off.

He had a game to play.

* * *

**A/N- So there you go.**

**I'm... Honestly not sure how I feel about this chapter.**

**Review and tell you thought.**


End file.
